<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe by Astrarian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868641">Maybe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrarian/pseuds/Astrarian'>Astrarian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writer's Month, August 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F, First Meetings, Writer's Month 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:14:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrarian/pseuds/Astrarian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As her boot catches on the edge of a cobblestone, Triss’s thoughts are not that this could prove to be an influential moment in her life. </p><p>(Writer's month 2020 - Day 12: meet cute)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Philippa Eilhart/Triss Merigold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writer's Month, August 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maybe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As her boot catches on the edge of a cobblestone, Triss’s thoughts are not that this could prove to be an influential moment in her life. They are <em> fuck </em> and <em> don’t fall</em>.</p><p>As she trips forward, Triss’s thoughts are not on the potential that someone will catch her. They are <em> not again </em> and <em> damn Novigrad streets</em>.</p><p>As she collides with another person, Triss’s thoughts are not on the possible amusement to be found in the situation. They are <em> oh no </em> and <em> hold on</em>.</p><p>As the person yelps and hands close around her elbows, Triss’s thoughts are not on the feminine shape of the body against her. They are still <em> fuck </em> and <em> don’t fall</em>.</p><p>She grabs blindly at the other body, catching herself even as she’s caught, knee halting inches off the ground. Her lurching heart fills with relief. And Triss’s thoughts did not include these things before, but as the woman’s hold tightens and Triss looks up at her, her mind turns helplessly in the direction of the romantic.</p><p>The woman’s eyes are dark, her face attractive. She is looking down at Triss, with beautiful braided hair. She is graceful and elegant, and her lips look incredibly inviting.</p><p>Triss Merigold, who has just fallen into the arms of a stranger, quite by accident, as if she were the protagonist of a romantic novel, a person that the universe has decided is incomplete and in want of a partner—well, Triss Merigold stares back, and her breath catches in her throat. </p><p>She is certainly not incomplete. Yet art has been known to imitate life. And... what if she <em> was </em> the protagonist?</p><p>Of course, most likely, this moment is nothing more than unfortunate—a simple clumsy accident. She and this beautiful woman will go their separate ways with no more than an awkward acknowledgement. Or this may instead be the unwitting beginning of a series of unfortunate events which end with her downfall.</p><p>In this breathless moment, all the possibilities lie ahead of her, and as the woman’s lips part, she waits to find out which doors will shut, and whether any will remain open.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't know that I hate meet-cutes until this prompt entered my life.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>